


Маленькие тоже хотят внимания

by Jedaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: По мотивам песни «Rape me» by Nirvana. Стёбная, комичная ситуация на тему: прежде чем что-то делать, подумайте несколько раз, а вдруг вы ошиблись.Посвящение:Тем, кто пытается выяснить всеми доступными и малодоступными способами, насколько сладок запретный плод, и тем, кто почерпнул сии знания из богатого жизненного опыта фанфикрайтеров посредством прочтения их шАдевров.Примечания:Несмотря на указанное предупреждение об изнасиловании, на самом деле тут оно не имеет того негативного окраса и смысла, который содержится в этом слове и действии. Это именно стёб.В тексте используется вольный интерпретированный перевод песни «Rape me» группы Nirvana.Помним, что в аниме Оми уже 17 лет, то есть возраст согласия, установленный на этом сайте, достигнут.У автора в текстах "Ая" пишется как "Айя".





	Маленькие тоже хотят внимания

Главный член Вайсс сидел в своей комнате и придавался горьким думам о тяжёлой судьбе, постигшей его не так давно. Саундтреком к этим мыслям звучала песня его юности, ещё той поры, когда жёсткий подоконник холодил его тело, закалённое в боях с сестрой за обладание единственной деревянной игрушкой и гвоздями для прибивания к потолку одеяла. Мелодия, изливающаяся из наушников, отгораживала бессменного лидера от окружающей действительности. Айя не заметил, как по детской привычке начал подпевать. Тем более, что планомерное отдраивание известной всему бандитскому миру катаны от пыли и грязи творящихся в Токио дел уже достало до состояния «застрелюсь веником».  
Естественно, он не услышал робкого стука в дверь:  
— Айя, можно?  
Соответственно, вопрос был послан по тому же адресу — в игнор.  
Дверь нерешительно приоткрылась, золотистая головка заглянула внутрь. Большие невинные голубые глаза осмотрели комнату на наличие требуемого объекта. К кому ещё было идти бедному подростку, чтобы получить консультацию по сексуальному воспитанию?  
Его обожаемый начальник сидел на кровати с закрытыми глазами и чистил свою красу и гордость.  
— Айя, ты бы не мог мне объяснить, что значит Стокгольмский синдром?  
В ответ чуть хрипловатый голос произнес, слегка растягивая слова:  
_— Изнасилуй меня…_  
— Айя?!  
_— Изнасилуй меня…_  
— Я?!  
_— Изнасилуй меня, дружок…_  
Изнасилуй меня…  
— Айя, ты уверен?  
_— Насилуй меня снова и снова._  
— Ты этого хочешь?  
_— Я — не единственный!_  
Я — не единственный!  
— Правда?  
_— Я — не единственный!_  
Я — не единственный!  
— А как это?  
_— Возненавидь меня…_  
— А потом?  
_— Снова и снова делай это._  
— Что это?  
_— Опустоши меня_  
— Как?  
_— Изнасилуй меня, дружок._  
— Я — ТЕБЯ?!  
_— Мой любимый источник бьющий внутри._  
— А ты?!  
_— Я поцелую твои открытые язвы_  
В благодарность за твоё участие.  
— Ни фига себе благодарность?! А прыщи не так уж и видны.  
_— Твой сильный запах будет вечно жечь огнем._  
— А ругаться-то зачем? Я же не отказался…  
_— Изнасилуй меня…_  
Изнасилуй меня…  
Изнасилуй меня, дружок…  
Изнасилуй меня…  
— Ну хорошо-хорошо, уговорил.  
От ничего неподозревающего Айи донеслось:  
_— Изнасилуй меня…_  
Оми, натасканный Наги по Интернету, решительно приступил к активным действиям. Как он помнил, первое в этом сложном и многоуровневом процессе было получение права доступа. Разрешение было дано. Далее юному программисту было известно, что для построения нового алгоритма требовалось снятие текущих задач. Чтобы оторвать своего босса от обожаемой катаны и удалить данный вирус подальше ради обеспечения собственной безопасности (на случай зависания), необходимо было отключение объекта от напряжения умственной деятельности. По канонам истинного хакерства он подкрался сзади на цыпочках и ничтоже сумняшеся вырубил его самым допотопным, а посему действенным способом — ударом по голове.  
Плеер и катана были аккуратно отложены в сторону. Вожделенное тело безвольно было распростёрто на ещё несмятых простынях. Умиление умилением, а буфер вечно держать скопированную раз информацию не будет.  
Цукиёно приступил к подготовке девайса к совместной работе. Для этого был притащен секатор, с помощью которого обойка под названием одежда была удалена. Прозорливый и очень образованный юноша не забыл даже, что в их доме имеется набор из сексшопа, правда, предназначался он изначально для допросов, но это его не смутило.  
Последним штрихом перед запуском продукта стала постановка объекта воздействия в нужную эротическую позицию. А именно — «доступ открыт любому пользователю».  
Оглядев творение своих рук, Оми быстренько подготовил себя к активации.  
Айя очухался от ощущений, которые, мягко сказать, были странными…  
Бэкграундом звучала зацикленная на повтор песня группы Нирвана «Изнасилуй меня».  
И почему-то ему казалось, что сиё действо производили с ним.  
_Изнасилуй меня…_  
Вход в систему.  
_Изнасилуй меня…_  
Вставка.  
_Изнасилуй меня…_  
Отмена ввода для ребута.  
_Изнасилуй меня…_  
— ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!! — долго по дому разносился истошный крик Фуджимии.  
Но Оми точно знал, что при изнасиловании жертве положено орать громко и нецензурно, поэтому он выполнял свою работу с дотошной тщательностью юного бюрократа.  
А мелодия?.. Мелодия продолжала звучать, напоминая Айе его детские годы.  
_Изнасилуй меня…_  
Изнасилуй меня…  
Изнасилуй меня…  
Изнасилуй меня…


End file.
